The Forest Date
by kendallsLover
Summary: One day our little red haired princess gets asked out, but who was it?, SxF or BxF?, this is my first fanfiction so please be gentle, thanks for reading and I hope you like it please review!


On a sunny day in the sunny kingdom our little princess were sleeping peacefully well until Camelot came rushing to wake the princes

"Fine-sama, Rein-sama, wake up already!"

"No Camelot just five more minutes" beg Fine and Rein at the same time

Camelot got angry and Lulu sweat dropped " they really are the most unlike-princess-princess "Fine, Rein wake up please" said King truth and queen Elsa "Mom, dad" said Fine and Rein since it was weird for them to come being always so busy, their parents smile but King Truth saw a note near Fine and asked "Fine what is that note besides you?" Fine looked and indeed there was a note with a beautiful golden ribbon Fine looked awed and pick it up.

"Dear Fine,

I think you are the most stunning beautiful girls in the whole mysterious star and I've been in love with you since I met you could you please go to the forest at 4:00pm?"

Read Fine aloud then blush like a crazy, She saw her twin with her mouth wide open in shock, her mom covering her lips with her hands as she say "oh my!", and her dad looked kind of upset and shocked they stayed like that for at least 5 minutes until Rein blurted out "FINE HAS A SECRET LOVER", Fine blushed again, her mom started to laugh and her dad was telling her to not go,queen Elsa look At King truth and said ,"what do you mean Dear?, a boy has a crush on our little girl he deserves to confess freely, Fine must be the one to decide if she wants to date him or not" King Truth signed but accepted anyway

Rein decided to make up and choose what will Fine wear that day Fine was reluctant of it, after all she didn't knew who he was, "Nee, Rein who do you think it is?" Asked fine while Rein was choosing a dress, "isn't obvious?, is Shade I see the way he stares at you" said Rein smiling, Fine blushed again, "I don't think he likes me that way Rein" after all she knew that Shade was in love with her twin since he met her it hurt but she wanted his happiness

Rein look how gloomy Fine was and said "don't worry Fine if it's not him it will be someone much better", Fine looked up and smiled at her twin and nodded her head

"Have you talk to Bright?", Now it was Rein who was blushing and shake her head "I still don't have the courage to tell him my feelings.. After all I think he already have someone who he likes", said Rein looking down after all she knew that Bright was in love with Fine, when she remembered that she though that maybe Bright was the one who send the note to Fine and decided that she was going to spy on her date

When Fine was ready she looked stunning, Rein was happy because her sister looked beautiful Fine may be tomboyish but was beautiful, rein felt a pang of jealousy when she thought about Bright-sama looking at her, Fine was wearing a Super cute black dress that had purple flowers everywhere it was reached her thighs and had a V cut, and a Militar looking neckless, with purple sandals and a black purse her hair was down and curled on the bottom, she had very light make up, in all she looked stunning beautiful you would think that she was tomboyish

Fine went ahead saying good bye and leave, Rein was behind her but hidden so Fine wouldn't know that she was there, when she got to the place the forest she saw that she was too early, "God I'm so nervous" said Fine all of a sudden she saw a new candy shop and went to eat some candy "maybe this will get my nervous down"

Rein got of the ballon but missed a step and fall but someone caugh her

" I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I wa-, wait Shade-kun?" Shade looked at her "Rein?, what are you doing here?"

"Well I.. I…" Stutter Rein

"Wait, where is Fine?" Asked Shade

"What do you mean?, didn't you asked her out?" Said Rein looking pale

Shad blushed really hard but looked away so that she couldn't see him

"No, I didn't"

…..

"FINE IS IN A DATE?!" Asked Shade when everything fall in to place in his head

Rein saw Fine coming out of the shop smiling with a bag full of candys, she took Shade and quickly hide in a bush

"What are we doing?" Asked Shade

"Hush!, we are going to see who asked Fine out!" Said Rein

"Wa.. Why, would I w-want to know who that monkey is d-d-datin?" Said Shade

"Then you don't mind that someone gets Fine heart?" Asked Rein with an eyebrow curved

…

"Let's go we are going to miss her" said Shade blushing

Rein smiled and nodded her head

Fine was walking to the forest " what am I going to do if it's not Shade who asked me to come?" Was thinking Fine, she saw a silhouette not to far and when she got closer who she saw, she totally didn't expect it

"Bright?" Asked Fine slightly shocked

"Princess Fine!" Said Bright clearly happy and blushing a little bit

"But, what, why, huh?" Poor Fine didn't know what to say

Bright blushed and said " I was the one who send that note to you"

Fine's eyes widened in shock

Behind some bushes was Shade with his hand in tight fist and with a murderous aura around him, and besides him a shocked and with tears in her eyes Rein, she put her hand in her lips clearly sad and about to break down

"B-Bright, y-you l-like m-me?," Fine couldn't believe her ears she always thought that he loved Rein just like Shade did but it looks like she was mistaken, when she though of Rein she gasped after all her sister was deeply in love with the jewelry prince

"Yes, I do princess Fine every since I met you" said Bright

"I.. I.." Fine didn't knew what to say she was in love with Shade but she didn't wanted to hurt Bright but then her sister would be hurt her head was going overdrive

Bright started to walk towards Fine and Fine backed away until she hit a tree she gasped and she saw that bright was still walking toward her, she wanted to say "don't come near me" or "I'm sorry I don't like you", " I already have someone who I like but thanks for liking me" but she couldn't her mouth refused to move and let her voice out, she just stood there kind of pale and scared, Bright took her hand and intertwined hers with his and put them besides her head, and stared deeply to her eyes Fine could see the care that he had but it wasn't love but she could speak she felt her breath over her lips and she thought "this is the end my first kiss is going to be taken away I'm doomed" just then in a flash an image of Shade cross her mind "I'm so sorry Shade, even when you don't like me I wanted this to be with you", just when she thought everything was done she heard a loud "HEY!", Bright freezes and looked up, Fine's eyes widened when she saw who scream, there was shade looking deadly furious, she took the opportunity and free herself from Bright

"What do you think you're doing Bright?" Asked Shade clearly annoyed

"What does it look Shade?" Said Bright just as annoyed after all he was about to kiss Fine

Shade looked at Fine and Fine jumped a little bit for the force of his blue-purple eyes

"You" said Shade pointing at Fine

"Yes?" Said Fine to shocked to fight about the fact that he didn't call her by her name

"Do you like Bright?", said Shade deadly serious

"Umm, I.." Stutter Fine

"SAY IT CLEARLY DAMN IT" said Shade really mad

"No I don't" said Fine really fast and with a hint of shock in her voice

Bright looked hurt "what?" Asked sitting down on a tree

Fine's eyes softened at the sight of a hurt Bright and she walked towards him and sat down next to him

"Bright I do like you like. A brother I'm really sorry and thank you for liking me, but I already have someone I love…"

Bright looked up and saw the way Fine was looking at him with care and honesty written in her eyes

"Who is the one you like?"

Fine blushed at the question but smiled and said "someone you know"

Bright looked at her and then at Shade, then nodded he got up and said

"Well I guess I was rejected" said Bright, Fine blushed and Shade just said "tch"

"I guess I'm leaving Fine be happy, and good luck" said Bright

Fine smiled and nodded but then she said

"Bright!, what did you liked about me?" Remembering how he looked like he liked her but not in the way he thought, she thought that maybe she could help him realize it, since she knew who he liked

"Umm.. You cheerful personality, your lovely hair, the way you laugh, your beautiful _aquamarine eyes_ , your…" Bright's eyes widened when he heard what he said

Fine smiled and aid " I believe your girl is crying her eyes out in that bush", said Fine pointing to where Rein was, Bright run there and indeed there was a crying rein looking at him, " how could I be so stupid?" Thought Bright and he hugged Rein as Rein keep on Crying, "forgive me Rein, I'm so sorry I was really stupid" said Bright, Rein stopped crying and looked at his eyes that showed love, and guiltyness, her eyes softened and nodded while Bright smile his trademark smile and Rein blushed but smiled at him as he led him to a date, this time with the right girl

Fine looked at them so happy, after all her twin sister was finally with the man she loved, then she remembered that Shade was there and turn to look at him, he looked slightly shocked

"What?", asked Fine

"How did you knew that he liked her and not you?" Asked Shade after all Fine was quite dense in almost everything

Fine sadly smiled "when he looked in my eyes he showed love but a sister kind of love he only misunderstand his feeling for me"

Shade just stared at her

Fine looked down her bang covering her eyes and said " I'm sorry I know you like Rein too but I.. I just couldn't help it I'm really sorry and Shade" said Fine finally looking up she had tears streaming down her face, Shades looked shock about seeing her crying

" I love you" said Fine and then took off running as fast as she could

"FINE!" She heard Shade calling for her but she didn't stop she didn't want to hear how was he going to reject her so she keep running

"FINE PLEASE WAIT HEAR ME OUT" Shade said as he run after her

"NO!" Was all Fine said

They pass by Bright and Rein! And Rein caught her

"Fine but what?" Asked Rein clearly concerned by her sisters behave

"Let me go he is going to catch up to me" said Fine struggling to free herself

"FINE DAMN IT" screamed when he saw that Fine free herself from her sister's grip

When he reached Rein and Bright he couldn't take it anymore and screamed to the top of his lung

"DAMN IT FINE I LOVE YOU" Bright and Rein gasped at the confession and everyone looked at Shade, he blushed but kept staring at Fine

Fine came to a complete stops and looked back, her make up was all torn and had a lot of tears in her face, Shade walk to her, Fine was to shocked to notice that he was already in front of her she tried to run again but Shade took her wrist and trapped Fine to a tree just like Bright did, Fine panicked and looked at him slightly scared, but Shade didn't mind he kept looking straight to her eyes, Fine could see the love burning in his eyes her eyes softened and stared to cry again this time Shade hug her while she cried in his shirt

When Fine finally calmed down Shade looked down at the girl she looked so fragil and innocent that he couldn't help it, he leaned down and kiss her it was just a peck, Fine's eyes widened and blushed, Shade blushed too but looked away

"You dummy, you really are a handful" said Shade trying to break the ice

Fine smiled and leaned in her tip toes and kissed Shade, Shade was Shocked but quickly kissed back, Fine put her little arms around shade and Shade put his hand in her waist and pull her up, Fine squealed but started giggling and kissed him again

"So what is your answer to my confession?" asked Shade

Fine giggled " I love you too Shade and I'll always love you" said Fine with a really cute smile

When they return to the sunny kingdom, Bright and Shade asked permission to date the girls

"I really love Fine sir I promise to always care about her and never make her cry" said Shade

" I really love Rein it's true that I was mistaken but Fine help me realize it, I promise to never hurt Rein again" said Bright clearly embarrassed

"Well for me it's an okay" said Queen Elsa smiling to the boys, they return the smile, the. Turned to looked and King Truth he hesitated

"Well.. They are my little girls and I really don't want them to be hurt but okay I will trust you boys" said

The boys smiles and bowed, then they tooled their leave, Fine and Rein came rushing and asked what happened

"Well.." Said both of them

Fine and Rein where really worried suddenly they were swapped of their feet, Shade hold Fine and Bright holding Rein while they spin around saying

"We are officially going out" said both really happy while the girls giggled

They kissed and our princess went back to sleep, before falling asleep Fine thought, maybe being confessed by Bright wasn't so bad after all she could see a really jealous Shade and she could confess herself and her twin sister and her where finally going out with they beloved prince


End file.
